


Head Under Water

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Sexuality Crisis, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to keep your head above water is to keep swimming.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020 and will probably make much more sense if you’ve read at leastEpiphanyfirst.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Head Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #325:  
> 1\. On the go  
> 2\. (Miserable)  
> 3\. “It’s a bit late to say something now… ~~I’ll just live with it!~~ "
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Swimming
> 
>  **Keep (one's) head above water** _Idiom._ To (barely) avoid being consumed by a stressful or unpleasant situation.
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Harry completed another flip turn, pushing off from the tiles, propelling himself forward through the water. He had no idea how many lengths he’d carried out by now. He’d lost count somewhere after twenty, his mind too preoccupied to focus any longer.

He was tired and aching, every single muscle in his body protesting, begging him to stop, to rest. But he couldn’t – wouldn’t – allow it, or his mind would start wandering again; to that pale slender body moving on the dancefloor; to those platinum-blond locks clinging to a sweat-damp forehead; to those flushed cheeks and rosy lips; to that small contented smile.

_Fuck._

Harry tightened his jaw and willed himself to concentrate on his movements; on his strokes, long and powerful and even; on his flutter kicks, forceful and efficient; on his breathing, the alternating turning of his head on every third stroke; on the mental preparation for another underwater somersault as he neared the far wall.

It had been nearly two weeks; thirteen days of inner turmoil, of identity crisis; thirteen days, during which he’d been constantly on the go, too scared to sit down and scrutinise his confusing emotions on any level.

It wasn’t like they mattered anyway, those emotions. He was with Ginny; sweet, loveable Ginny. Ginny, who he planned to share the rest of his life with. Whatever attraction he may or may not feel towards other people shouldn’t have to change anything.

_Then, why haven’t you told her yet?_

_Because_ –, Harry gritted mentally to the nagging voice in his head, rolling into another flip turn and using his pent-up frustration to kick off from the wall, stretching out before breaking the surface once more. _Because I– Fuck, I don’t know why._

 _Then tell her_ , the voice urged.

_It’s been two weeks! It’s a bit late to say something now–_

_She already suspects it, doesn’t she?_

She did, or she wouldn’t have forced him to go to that club in the first place, right?.

But what could he say?

And what would _she_ say, when he told her? When he told her about him? About Malfoy?

No. It was simply too much, too much to handle.

So instead, he swam.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
